obanfandomcom-20200213-history
Silent Like Spirit
Synopsis Going into the fifth round of the playoffs, the Earth Team is tied with Super Racer and Aikka at 2 wins and 2 losses. Their next opponent is a bizarre alien named Spirit, whom Molly thinks is responsible for her mother’s death. Overcome with rage, Molly is prepared to do whatever it takes to get revenge. Full Recap As the Earth team waits for the start of the race, they see Spirit coming out of the tunnel. Molly remembers seeing Spirit when she was a little girl seeing Spirit standing in front of the blazing wreck of her mother's star racer. As the gong sounds to start the race Molly swears to take her revenge on Spirit. In the pit, Don also recognizes Spirit and tells Rick that the champion who died that day was his wife Maya and that Spirit was her opponent. Meanwhile Molly is trying to mash Spirit into the wall but only manages to damage the Arrow II as Spirit moves out of the way. Seeing this Don tells her to race cautiously, that Spirit is dangerous, but clearly Molly doesn't care because she tries it again. Jordan locks onto Spirit and fires, but Spirit dodges and ends up on the right reactor. Molly tries to shake him off and Jordan tries to shoot him off, but his turret cannot hit him at this angle, so Molly decides to do something drastic.... slamming head-on into a bridge to knock him off. Don and Jordan try to get her to stop but she is so focused on getting rid of Spirit that she doesn't care about her own safety. She slams into the bridge, knocking Jordan out of his seat and rendering him unconscious as both reactors start smoking. Don and Rick, looking on in the Earth team control room, try to reach Molly to get her to stop what she's doing and calm down. As Don pleads with her to stop, Rick realizes that Molly is Don Wei's daughter and rushes out to speak with her on a secure line. Molly starts to calm down but as she exits the tunnel Spirit surprises her by wrapping his body around the entire cockpit. She slams into the wall again, trying to get him off, but ends up breaking off the right reactor crashing into the ground, with the cockpit separating from the rest of the Star-Racer. Molly wakes up only to see that all of her attempts to get rid of Spirit have failed, and she blacks out again as Spirit lands and walks towards her. Aikka flies in on G'dar and jumps between Molly and Spirit with his dagger drawn. Spirit holds his arms up to show that he was not going to harm her and places his hand on Molly's head. A pulsing yellow light appears from his hand and shows her his view of what happened the day Maya died; it was a leak in one of her star-racer reactors that caused the ship to explode. When he finishes the memory, Spirit backs away, sheds a tear, transforms back into a ship and flies away. Aikka looks after Molly until the rescue crew arrives. Later at the Earth team pit, a bandaged Molly wakes up and goes to see Jordan, who is also injured. Jordan tells Molly about the extreme damage to the ship, then asks her why she acted the way she did toward Spirit. Molly admits that she was wrong about him. Meanwhile Rick and Don are outside discussing the day's race. Rick thinks they're pushing her too fast and too hard, but Don they have to push her even harder. This upsets Rick and he asks about the Ultimate Prize. With a little convincing Don finally tells Rick that the prize can grant any wish, including bringing a loved one back from the dead. Molly overhears this and thinks of her mother. Gallery Mipcom.wmv snapshot 02.15 -2011.10.12 14.54.52-.jpg Snapshot dvd 00.06 -2011.10.31 16.18.22-.jpg Snapshot dvd 00.10 -2011.10.31 16.25.14-.jpg Snapshot dvd 00.13 -2011.10.31 16.25.59-.jpg Snapshot dvd 00.13 -2011.10.31 16.20.05-.jpg Snapshot dvd 00.20 -2011.10.31 16.20.49-.jpg Trivia *'Original French Title': Silencieux comme Spirit *'Original French Air Date': June 14, 2006 *'ABC Family Air Date': August 19, 2006 *'Japanese Title': 沈黙のスピリット (Chinmoku no Supiritto, Spirit of Silence) *Spirit is the first pilot to have no vehicle, instead he transforms his own body in order to fly. *Maya's name is officially revealed in this episode *During the flashback sequence of the Interplanetary Play-offs, a younger version of the President appears. He is called "Governor McMullen" by the race announcer. The rulers of the two alien races are also present at the race. Category:Episodes Category:Alwas Cycle